The Chronicles Of Energy The Hedgehog
by Energy-the-hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, the famous Mobian hero, will always be remembered. But 200 years later? Sonic is no longer. But someone must take his place. Who though? The answer is simple. The warrior chosen by the Sol Emeralds. His name is Energy the hedgehog.
1. the history

Disclaimer- I Do not own any real sonic characters in this story. For I only own this story and the fan characters in it. If I did own Sega (which I do not) This story would be a full blown TV series that would not be on 4kids in America.(I also do not own 4kids).

Obviously this story contains fan characters so I will list some characters from other series THAT ARE NOT MINE in parenthesis to imagine as my fan characters voices.

Character voices- ( )

Energy the hedgehog (Robin from teen titans)

Z the Bluejay (Joey Wheeler from yugioh)

Rad the Porcupine (Beast Boy from teen titans)

Thorn Rose (Matsumoto from bleach)

Annie the Rabbit (Rebecca from yugioh)

Archie the Rabbit (Huey from the boondocks cartoon)

* * *

Now, let the story begin.

Prologue

In the 21st century on a planet called Mobius lived civilizations of both humans and anthropomorphic animals called mobians. The mobians and humans lived together in nations divided by the continents. On of those nations was called Mobotropolis. In Mobotropolis lived an individual mobian named Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic had the ability to run at near supersonic speeds, hence the name. Sonic used his speed to help many and stop criminals in there tracks, so to speak. However a mad man named Dr Ivo Robotnik or Eggman as he was called tried constantly to rule Mobius using an army of machines he created. But time and time again Robotnik's plans were ruined time and time again by Sonic.

However this is not where our story takes place. No our story takes place in the 23rd century, 200 years past Sonic's and Robotniks time. A time where the devastating loss of sonic the hedgehog has produced a world over run with crime. A world where heroes are scarce and despite the laws of a nation the only rule is every man for himself. It is in this time period that Silver and Blaze come from. But before they go to Sonic's time they try to keep order and safety in an already destructive time. The fact that Eggman NEGA terrorizes this time period does not help at all.

It is in this hopeless time period that a hero is needed. And a hero will come.

* * *

Authors note- Tomorrow I will put up chapter one. Please read and post a review so I know what you think. Heck I might eve need A few sonic fan characters for the story.

With respectful wishes. Energythehedgehog.


	2. A Hero On The Streets

Disclaimer- I Do not own any real sonic characters in this story they belong to SEGA. For I only own this story and the fan characters in it. If I did own Sega (which I do not) This story would be a full blown TV series that would not be on 4kids in America.(I also do not own 4kids).

* * *

Chapter One: The Hero On The Streets

_(Anna Molly By Incubus.)_

_A cloud hangs over this city by the sea._

_I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be out there and sober as well from loneliness._

_Please do persist, girl it's time we met and made a mess._

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes._

_A fire in the attic, proof of the prize!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly._

_A cloud hangs over my head and mutes my happiness. _

_A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress._

_Wish you were here I'm a wounded satellite._

_I need you here, put me back together, make me right. _

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes._

_A fire in the attic, proof of the prize!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly._

_I'm calling your name up into the air. _

_Not one of the others could ever compare!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly._

_Wait... there is a light... there is a fire illuminating the attic._

_Fate? Or something better? I couldn't care less, just stay with me for a while. _

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes._

_A fire in the attic, proof of the prize!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly._

_I'm calling your name up into the air. _

_Not one of the others could ever compare!_

_Anna-Molly, Anna-Molly._

Mobotropolis was a great place to live. It had job opportunities, open property and a great community. Yes Mobotropolis was a great place to live. It _WAS_ anyway.

Now gangs roamed the city day and night, especially night. Sides of buildings were riddled with graffiti. The subways were places of gang dealerships. The police were corrupt because they were secretly gang members as well. The bodies of gangsters were left on the streets waiting to be buried. People came and went about there business quickly and with caution. If someone even dared to take a short cut through an alleyway they would be either raped, mugged or even killed. The sky itself seemed to show anger towards the city as it constantly rained or was just plain cloudy.

A scream pitched the air. No one dared to look in the direction it came from or suffer the consequences. A woman, probably in her late thirty's, made the mistake of using an alleyway as a shortcut. She was backed up against the wall by a thug. The thug was apart of a gang called "The Locals" and wore what appeared to be a biker outfit with a head band that said "Get Out Of My F*&^ing Way Now". His skin was a light brown and his face was worn with scars and black eyes from his father and kids at school when he was a kid. The end result was a man with a face ugly enough to scare a bull back into a cage.

"Come on honey just give me your money or me and my friends here will some fun with your lower half. What do you say to that Hon?"Said the thug pointing to his 'friends'. His friends were fellow thugs that all had dirt smudges and perverted grins on there faces. One was a mobian grizzly bear and the others were either black,tan or white skinned humans.

"Somebody please help me!" Cried the women.

"Hey!!"

The thugs and the victim women turned to the one who said that. The owner of the voice was a young mobian who had black and white gloves and black and white striped shoes. He had white fur with black stripes coming from his feet and hands. He had a black crescent on the fur on his chest that connected to the stripes on his two quills that were located on his back. He five quills on his head, two on each side and one on top of his head. The bottom two pointed to the ground as well as the top quill. The two above the bottom quills pointed upward. Each quill had a black stripe on it. The top quill however had a black stripe running down to his eyes. Normally he wore a smile but right now he was angry. His eyes had a deep electric yellow. He appeared to be around 14 or 15.

"You know its not nice to pick one people like that." He said.

The thugs looked at him and began to laugh. Was this kid for real? They looked at each other and then at the mobian. They each pulled out a gun. In the 21st century they would have had guns with bullets. In The 23rd century the guns were loaded with hot plasma that could stun or kill instantly. They Pointed their weapons at the mobian.

"So! What are you going to do about it!?" One of the thugs said, pointing his plasma gun at the mobian. He pulled the trigger sending a plasma shot towards the mobian.

The mobian jumped towards the thugs. Dodging each plasma shot with incredible speed. When the mobian got closer to the thug his fist was crackling with electricity to the point where you could see it coming off of it. That same fist was thrown into the thugs stomach. The combined momentum and electric fist sent him flying towards the street. As soon a thug landed on the street he scrambled up and looked at the mobian with a shocked expression.

"Wh-Who are you man?!"

The mobian smiled and said "My name is Energy the Hedgehog."

"I'll teach you to mess me!" Said the thug running towards Energy. The other thugs also ran towards Energy. All together they tackled him. Big mistake.

In a vibrant display of light, all the thugs were simultaneously electrocuted. The woman looked in amazement as they were all sent flying by the electrocution. When they hit the ground they tried to stand but the initial shocking had left them stunned. After it wore off they all ran away not wishing to experience more.

"And don't come back, got it!" Said Energy. He then turned to the woman and picked up her purse that had been laying on the ground during the commotion and handed it to her. She slowly took it out of his hand and ran away yelling "Thank You!!".

Feeling good about himself he walked out of the alley and made his way onto the street making his way towards the freeway. Running past cars and trucks, he had only one destination in mind. Gaining speed, he navigated his way past more vehicles and got off on the next exit. Before he started saving people from gangs, he used the free way to get around. Under normal circumstances this would have been suicide because : A he had no drivers license and B no car . But because of his speed he could maneuver through traffic with out as much danger.

After getting of the exit he slowed down and quickly got on the side walk so he would not hit a car. Continuing at a normal but still fast pace he went to his favorite thinking place. The Sonic Memorial Park. The park is by far the only thing in Mobotropolis that had decency. I say this because the park had 1 homeless person living there and only a few crooked concrete blocks in the side walks. It was also decent because all the gangs and civilians had respect for the park. The main reason was because of the Memorial statue of Sonic The Hedgehog.

Energy looked at the statue and began to dwell on the events that led him to save people.

-flashback-

A small hedgehog was laying in the fields of an open park. He was Energy the hedgehog and he was 8 years of age. A single tear ran down his muzzle. He could not remember anything about his parents or his life at all. All he could remember was his name. He did not know how it happened but it appeared that he had a massive bruise on his head.

Most kids or mobian children his age probably would have cried and asked every one around them for their parents. However Energy had tried this and everyone ignored him. It was partly because of the already high crime rates. Either way he had lost all hope of finding his parents and began to cry some more. Until his stomach began growl for food.

He then began to wonder if he might have to steel food like all of the other orphans on the street. But that last thought was pushed away as he began to formulate other ways of getting food.

"Hey kid. Where are your parents at?" Said a scratchy voice.

Energy turned to the one who said that. He was an man who was probably in his late 50s. He also appeared homeless. He wore two mismatched boots and had ragged pants with holes in them. He also wore a trench coat that also had holes in it. He wore finger less gloves and had an old withered winter cap. His eyes were hazel but seemed to show a kindness that was hard to find nowadays.

Energy looked at the man with tears in his eyes. "I d-don't have any."

The homeless person looked at him and his face began to change into an expression of sadness.

"Oh I'm sorry about that. Hey maybe I can help you find them. How 'bout that? ." He then smiled and held out his hand.

Energy looked at the man, wiped his tears away, and grabbed his hand and began to smile himself.

"Thanks mister. By the way my name is Energy whats yours?" Said Energy.

"Kid you can call me Jon. Spelled with out an h." Said Jon.

Jon and Energy spent the whole day looking for Energy's parents. They Searched every part of the city. Even the most dangerous parts. Having come up with no results they continued to search. Eventually Energy stopped and began to cry. Jon looked at him and began to make funny faces to get him to stop crying. After a while Energy slowly started to stop crying and began to laugh. However while Energy was laughing he was beginning to get hungry. But he was having so much fun he did not notice. Until his stomach growled so loud Jon stopped making funny faces.

"Kid. Was that you?" Said Jon a little amazed out how loud Energy's stomach growled. Just as he said that though his own stomach growled as well. "Hey would you look at that I'm hungry too."

As he said that he took out a PB&J sandwich. He looked at Energy and then at his sandwich. He then offered it to Energy. "Here kid, take it."

Energy looked at Jon and said "Are you sure Jon?"

"Kid I may be homeless and jobless but that does not mean I am selfish enough to keep a sandwich too myself when somebody else needs it. But If you don't want Ill gladly eat it." Said Jon.

Energy took the sandwich and quickly ate it. It was that day that he learned if someone could go out of there way to help someone else when they run the risk of not eating or otherwise like Jon just did then it meant there were other people who were also willing to help others. Energy knew he was going to be one of those people.

-end flashback-

Energy got up and stared at the stature he was once leaning against. He then looked towards the city picking up the sounds of police sirens and firetrucks. Energy then smiled to himself and thought about the possible fires or gang wars that might be causing the uproar. Deciding not to procrastinate it any further Energy ran off. Heading off in the direction he heard the sirens coming from.

Blaze the cat stood in the middle of her palace bedroom. She was waiting for her guards to let one of her friends through to see her. Being a Queen and a chosen guardian it was always tough to see anyone she wanted too. Not to mention all the paperwork that comes with being a queen. And when she was not doing paperwork she was guarding the Sol Emeralds. Several mystical multicolored gems that stored an enormous amount of power.

Finally the guards let her friend pass through. her friend was a hedgehog with greyish white fur and glowing gloves. He was silver the hedgehog. Silver came in and bowed deeply to blaze.

"Ugh Silver you know how much I hate that. I may be a queen but I hate formalities." Said Blaze angrily.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. So how is your royal highness today?" Said Silver snickering.

"Silver seriously stop that. Well to answer your question I was calmly enjoying my afternoon until I got really bored waiting for you to get here. Anyway how is that search of yours going?"

"Bad. So far no one wants to help keep the world safe. Even though we beet Iblis we still have a bad future."

"About that. I recently heard on the news that a hedgehog named Energy has actually been fighting the crime that has brutally taken over Mobotropolis. From what I heard he uses speed and electricity. Maybe he'll agree to help our cause."

"Interesting. If Energy does agree to help us then that's 3 people dedicating there lives to prevent crime the first two being you and me."

"That's not all. Mobotropolis also happens to be where 3000 HQ will be playing there next concern."

"So? What does a rock band have to do with our cause?"

"For some reason whenever 3000 HQ plays a concert wherever they play the city has a record amount of decreasing crime."

"Ahh I see. So you want me to go to Mobotropolis to meet Energy, ask him about our cause and then talk to 3000 HQ about the same thing?"

"Not Just you. I pulled some strings and managed to get us 2 front row tickets to the concert and a free 5 star hotel room.'

"Whoa whoa whoa. This is supposed to be a mission not a vacation." Said Silver angrily

"And it is. But that doesn't mean we cant enjoy it."

With that Silver Blaze smiled and realized that they might be lucky this time. They might find someone willing to help the world …. just like Sonic and the freedom fighters did.

Eggman Nega looked at his floating video screen. From what he had seen it appeared that heroic figures were beginning to pop up. Energy, Silver, Blaze and a rock band called 3000 HQ had been attacking crime and ruining the chaos he so very much loved. After awhile he thought about what to do. Finally he decided that he would wait. Silver and Blaze have been looking for people to help fight Nega and stop him from dominating the planet. They might try to convince Energy to assist them

in that fight. Also the Band 3000 HQ will be performing at Mobotropolis which is where Energy lives.

If he waits for the right time he will have all of his potential problems in Mobotropolis. And If he attacks Mobotropolis while he is there he could be rid of them all.

Nega began to walk away from his floating video screen and went over to what appeared to be a control panel for something. Pressing a button he looked up to see the ground shaking and the ground beginning to crack. Suddenly the ground opened revealing a large underground warehouse. In it was a large airship fit for battle and appeared to be over 4 football fields long. All around it were were work crews of machines and an army of robot soldiers.

Nega looked at the vessel and the army and began to smirk sinisterly.

"Once I'm done with Mobotropolis it will be nothing but rubble." Said Eggman neg now beginning tow laugh menacingly. His laugh caused all the machines to look at him in. Eggman looked back at them and yelled '"GET BACK TO WORK". His army saluted and went back to work.

authors note- Please read and post a review so I know what you think. Heck I might even need A few sonic fan characters of yours for the story.

With respectful wishes. Energythehedgehog.


	3. Those Who look

I do not own the sonic franchise. I am merely borrowing some of the characters. The characters I am borrowing are Silver, Blaze, Eggman Nega, and Shadow the hedgehog. I _**WISH**_ I did own the sonic hedgehog franchise because then this story would be an anime.

So with out further a do here is

Chapter 2: Those Who Look

Silver and blaze had successfully gotten to the city of Mobotropolis. However when they got there they were horrified. Sure they had heard about the city in the news but this was something else.

Usually the news makes things sound a lot more horrible. But in the case of Mobotropolis the news had to make it seem less horrible to air on ATV.*

When Silver and Blaze got to their temporary living quarters (fancy way of saying hotel/motel) in the hotel district, they immediately began to think of ways to find Energy. They came up with a number ways to find him. One way suggested that they lure him out with chili dogs. However they quickly realized that way would have only brought out Sonic when they were in the past*. Finally they decide that the best way to find him was to wait until he was fighting against some criminal or criminals and then confront him.

"are you sure this plan will work Silver?" Said Blaze

"Of course. That's how I met you wasn't it?" Said Silver.( I don't really know how Blaze and Silver met. If somebody could tell me how that would be nice.)

Sirens. That was the sound that Energy was listening to. It was also what was guiding him to his next fight. Well more like a chase.

Energy was hopping from building top to building top. It had taken him a while for him to master moving around this way but he was thankful for it afterwords. He was thankful because he had learned that he would most likely be too late if he tried to navigate the streets. He would have also taken the freeway but it (at this moment) is in rush our. That was another reason why he was hopping roofs.

All this added up to the fact that Energy had just joined the chase nearly too late. Now he was passing all the police cars and catching up to the armored van that the before mentioned police cars were chasing. Energy then began to speed up a little more so that he was right next to the vehicle. He then jumped up and landed on the hood of the van . The drivers looked at him with frustration and confusion. Realizing who he was they quickly pulled out their weapons. One of them pointed his weapon at Energy. In response Energy wagged his finger and balled up his fist. His fist began to crackle with electricity and Energy punched through the hood of the car straight to the engine.

Or he would have if the driver who was in control of the van hadn't immediately swerved to the left. This action caused Energy to slide off the hood and hit the road. It was not a soft landing. Energy lost his breath upon landing and coughed up a little blood. After recovering Energy immediately set off for them once again.

The criminals didn't get far before Energy caught up to them. This time the drivers didn't let him get the chance to jump on the hood of their van this time. So the chase lead on. They went through city streets, ally ways, and even a backyard. Obviously the situation wasn't going anywhere. No pun intended.

"We gotta get rid a this guy, man!" Said one of the criminals to the others inside the armored van.

"I know! What do think I'm doing!" Said the one behind the wheel.

"Relax guys. He can't keep this up forever. Look he's already getting tired!" Said the one in the passenger seat next to the one driving.

Unfortunately this was true. Energy was getting tired. He was having a hard time keeping up. He wasn't sure how he was going to stop them. He knew he would have to do it fast though or else they would get away. So he thought about this while he was chasing them. A few ideas came to mind but none of them seemed good. Suddenly it struck him that he could just use his electrical powers.

So he stopped.

Although the armored truck was fast getting away Energy knew that if he did this right that wouldn't be a problem at all.

All the electricity in both himself and in the immediate area was gathered and concentrated. His body began to glow and crackle with electricity. He concentrated harder and harder and his body became even more bright. All the energy finally began to manifest as his body became blurred in the electricity that ferociously surrounded his body. He opened his eyes, grinned and shot forward towards the criminals van.

Silver and blaze had been following the sounds of sirens for the past few minutes searching for Energy. But to no avail. In fact they had been running around the city so much that they were completely and totally exhausted. So they stopped running around the city to catch their breath at a random intersection called Sonic street and Chase avenue. While they were resting they heard a vehicle approaching from their left on Chase avenue.

Silver turned his head to the left and saw a large armored van speeding down the street. Silver was about to do something about it when the van quickly passed them kicking up an enormous wind. Silver was amazed that the van was moving that fast. He had an idea why it was moving that fast in the first place. But just as quickly (if not faster) he heard a large boom as something broke the speed of sound and rushed by the both of them at a speed that broke all the windows of the buildings at ground level. From what they saw it was a bright yellow blur that went that fast.

"Silver...I-I think...we just found Energy." Said blaze exhausted.

"I think your right. But now we just have to catch up to him." Said Silver

"Great. More running. This better be worth the chase."

Energy was quickly catching up and gaining even more speed as he was doing so. That and the van was going its top speed which was surprisingly close to the speed of a large jet. But this made little difference in contrast to the fact that Energy was right behind the damn thing and was using the friction from all that running to prepare the most powerful electric punch he had ever created.

When he was close enough Energy jumped towards the back doors of the van and kicked them in so hard not only were there dents but the doors practically came off their hinges. This was fortunate for Energy for it provided the chance for him to use his electric punch on the dash board. This action thoroughly crushed it and allowing the punch to connect with the vehicle's machine parts. The electrically charged punch caused the engine to short out from the damage. Thus stopping the vans rampage through the city. But at the speed it was going when the engine did short out caused the drivers to lose control and the van to go on a crash course towards a building in front of them.

But in their path was a Mobian bird wearing a sleeveless leather jacket. His feathers were blue and his eyes were red. Not with anger or hatred, but just red. He was holding a red Axl Jack Nife guitar and grinning like a madman. For all we know maybe he was. Then he brought his hand to the nob of the guitar that controlled volume. He turned the volume up to 10, pulled a pick out of a pocket on the leather jacket, and got ready to strum a note.

Anybody who saw this might have thought he had a death wish that was about to be fulfilled. But what they would have seen next could only be described as...impossible. But then again the idea of a hedgehog that can break the speed of sound also sounds impossible. So what he did next was wait for the van to get in the range it needed to be in. When it was he pulled his hand pack and thrust it back down as hard as he could to strum the strings. When he did the guitar released an extremely loud screech that created a sound wave so large that you could practically see it. That sound wave hit the van with considerable force; immediately slowing it down to a stop.

Z then smiled and walked back to his band's trailer. His job was complete.

Energy, just now getting out of the van, looked around for the bird that had stopped the rampaging vehicle that he was just in. As he was looking, Energy felt something like cold steel pressing on the back of his head. He did not need to think hard to realize that one of the Hijackers had put a gun up to his head.

"Any last regrets?" Said the thug.

But suddenly, The thug was raised in the air by a mystical blue energy that surrounded him. The aura then made him hit his own head with the back of the gun he was holding. Hard. Now the thug was unconscious. Then the blue energy disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Energy looked around the area for anything unusual. After looking he saw a greyish white hedgehog and a pinkish purple cat. He noticed that the hedgehog had blue strange gloves that had glowing blue pattern on them.

The cat had yellow eyes a purple robe with a white furry cuffs and a golden necklace. She also wore white pants with white furry leg cuffs like her robe. She also did not look happy.

Blaze the cat looked over Energy. He was mostly black and white. Then she walked over to him looked him in the eyes...and promptly punched him in the face. It was a moderately powerful punch. Just strong enough to send to the ground. She looked at him with an angry expression.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to find you?" Said blaze with a low angry voice.

"A-A while?" Said Energy sheepishly.

"Blaze please calm down. Look we caught up to him didn't we? Besides now we have the chance to speak with him." Said the silver-gray hedgehog.

"Um if I'm not interrupting anything is it okay for me to ask who you guys are?" Said Energy.

"Oh yes that's right. We forgot to introduce ourselves didn't we. My name is Silver and this is my friend Blaze." When silver said his name he pointed to himself and when he introduced Blaze, she waved.

"Well then Silver, I think we should get out of here before fuzz gets here."

"What for? Its not like the police hate you or anything. Do they?" Said Blaze.

"Actually some do and some don't. Most of the police force here lets things slide since I usually handle this kind of stuff and they like me. But, those that don't might try to arrest me." Said Energy recalling the times when some police officers would try to arrest him for stopping a crime before they do. When this did happen, however, either the chief of police or the court judge would let him go.

Speaking of police, cop cars and sirens could be heard in the distance slowly getting closer.

"I think that now would be a good time leave." said Energy.

….later...

Energy, Silver, and Blaze were now sitting in a pizzeria called The Kings Pizza. In the restaurant Silver and blaze were having two slices of anchovy pizza. Silver didn't really like it but he was just trying something new. Blaze on the hand was enjoying her slice of pizza. However she didn't show any signs of it though. Energy however had ordered two large pepperoni pizzas and was stuffing his mouth full of it. It was a rather disgusting sight to behold but Blaze and Silver managed to maintain the sight of it without losing their appetite.

"How can you possibly eat that much food?" said Blaze.

"What are you kidding?*munch munch* This is the best pizza ever.*munch munch* I can eat this for hours.*munch munch* Its sooooo delicious" said Energy while stuffing his face full of pizza.

"Riiiight. Well um Energy. There's something we need to talk about." Said Silver in a serious tone.

Energy, picking up that tone, decided to be serious as well. "What do we need to talk about? Does It involve the gangs in this city?"

"In a way yes. What we need to talk to you about is whether or not you would be willing to help us."

"Help? Help with what?"

"I have gone to some strange places, Energy. In each place I have found people with the potential to keep this world safe. Unfortunately none of them have accepted my offer. So what about you Energy. Will you help us keep the world safe?"

"Of course we will understand if you say no. The world is a big place. it would be hard to keep even a majority, heck even a minority would be hard to keep safe. So its ok with us if you say no." Blaze said.

"Helping the world stay safe? I don't know. It seems a bit like a stretch to me"started Energy. "But I made a promise to myself That I would help anyone I could even if I was in a situation or position were I couldn't. Helping the world stay safe would just be an extension of that promise. So ya I guess I will help you."

Silver and Blaze only stared for a few minutes. Then smiled at each other and looked at Energy. "Well I guess that makes you the first join our cause." Said Blaze in a rather good mood.

"Well then Energy. Welcome to AMP." Said Silver.

"AMP? Whats that?"

"The Association of Mobian Protectors. You could say that its a successor of the freedom fighters."

"Really? Who came up with the name?"

"He did...right just now in fact." said Blaze just now hearing about the group name and feeling a bit ticked off.

"Well we can't be a nameless group." Said Silver in his defense.

Just then, Blaze felt something strange. It was a sort of tingling sensation that gave blaze a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It made her do a noticeable cringe at the feeling. It made silver look at her with concern from the sight.

"Is something wrong Blaze?" Asked Silver.

"No no. Its nothing." Said Blaze

"Is it about the sol emeralds?"

"...Maybe..."

"Um. What are Sol Emeralds?" Interrupted Energy with a curious expression.

"You don't know what Sol Emeralds are?" Blaze said in surprise.

" No, never heard of them."

Blaze looked at Silver then back at Energy once more before deciding to tell Energy about the Emeralds.

"There are a total of 7 Sol Emeralds." Started Blaze. "Each one is a different color despite the fact that part of their name is emeralds. Each one has untapped raw energy that could power a city for days. These Sol Emeralds appeared a few decades after the disappearance of the chaos Emeralds. Some believe that the Sol Emeralds are the Chaos Emeralds. Whatever the case, the Sol Emeralds have needed a guardian. That position has been filled by my family for generations."

"So does that mean that only you have access to the sol emeralds?" Asked Energy.

"Well yes. But those who prove themselves are also allowed access to them."

"oh. Well I guess that makes sense. But If your the guardian of the sol emeralds then why are you here instead of guarding them?"

"Well I'm not stupid I brought them with me."

Suddenly a blaring fire truck ran by the pizzeria catching the attention of the newly established AMP. They all ran out to the street to see the commotion. They looked around and saw smoking billowing from the west. Seconds later there was an ear deafening explosion from that direction. Following the sound of the explosion was the sound of sirens as cop cars whizzed by to the scene.

"That's the Hotel District!" Yelled Energy.

"The hotel district? Oh no! That's were our hotel is! We have to get over there fast!" Exclaimed Silver.

With that Silver, Energy and Blaze began to run towards to the hotel district to help with what ever was going on there. But mere seconds after they began to run Blaze collapsed to the ground. On the ground she was holding her stomach in pain. Concerned, Energy and Silver ran over to her.

"What is it? Are you okay?" asked Silver.

"Its not the food is it?" asked Energy.

"NO! Its much worse! The Sol Emeralds. I left them back in the hotel!" Screamed Blaze while cringing in pain.

"You what!" Yelled Silver "You know how dangerous those sol emeralds can be!"

"Silver! If Blaze is in pain because the sol emeralds are in danger, then we have no time to lose. We have to get over to the Hotel District now!" Said Energy as he went over to Blaze, picked her up and rested her on his shoulders piggy back style. "Hold on tight. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Silver how fast can you run?" Asked Energy to Silver.

"Using my telepathy I can run almost as fast as Sonic."

"Good. Then follow me the best you can." Said Energy just before taking off into the distance. Silver closely followed as they passed by all the people, cars, and buildings in the city.

As they ran Energy saw the same mysterious mobian bird that had stopped the rampaging van from earlier. Energy was curious but the urgency of the situation was more important. Plus AS they got closer Energy felt a strange power beckoning him to origin of the explosion.

Z watched the group pass by before going back inside the music store where his band was.

"Almost there, Almost there" thought Energy as the group drew closer to the source of the explosion. The closer they got the stronger the strange power That had caught Energy's attention got as well. "I have a bad feeling about this" Energy thought.

What did happen at the Hotel District?

What is responsible for the strange power that Energy is feeling?

And who is this mysterious Bird known as Z?

All this and more on the next chapter of The Chronicles Of Energy The Hedgehog.

Next time on The Chronicles of Energy The hedgehog-

The action picks up when we get to the Hotel District. Hold on a minute who's that fat guy? And why is he piloting the strange machine with the Sol Emeralds inside. HEY YOU. Ya YOU. The one in that machine give us back those Emeralds or else!

Authors note- I apologize for taking so long to update. At this point I really shouldn't even be making up an excuse. Hope you liked the story so far. Were getting to one of my favorite parts in the story. The part where- oops almost gave away the story. Also the narrative Next Time is done by Energy. Ya thats him talking. Anyway see ya next time.

*1 -ATV- Air Television, In this future TV is just a floating holographic screen. Hence the nick name ATV.

*2 – I decided that this story would take place after Blaze and Silver go back in time.

With respect

Energy The Hedgehog


	4. We Are The Emeralds

I do not own the sonic the hedgehog franchise. It belongs to sega.

After too much reading and too little (none at all) writing of any sort for this story I finally know where this story is heading.

(chuckles lightly)

oh yes...Energy will slowly uncover a conspiracy that puts him, his friends, and the country of Mobotropolis in jeopardy. But at the rate I am updating it will be a long while before this part of the series is finished.( I aim for 20+ chapters)

(sigh) If only I had more time on my hands...and didn't procrastinate. Or have school...that would help to.

Chapter 3- We Are the Emeralds

Last time on The Chronicles Of Energy The Hedgehog; Energy swiftly dealt with a group of gang-bangers and later began to reminisce about his past. Later that week he tries to stop a routine chase of an armored van and has little luck until he pulls out all the stops. But even then his actions prove fatal when the speeding van threatens to crash killing him and the group of criminals.

That is until a mysterious mobian bird stops the vehicle using only the sound waves from his guitar, a seemingly impossible feat. Just as fast as he appeared he is gone before Energy can properly thank him. Energy ,now safe, steps out of the van and only gets so far when one of the criminals threatens to end his life. For the second time that day Energy is saved when Silver the Hedgehog appears and uses his telekinesis to knock the man out.

After being treated to lunch by Energy it is revealed that Silver along with Princess Blaze are searching for people to join the AMP. The Association of Mobian Protectors. However, they have had no success in finding new members.

Energy sternly responds. "I made a promise to myself That I would help anyone I could even if I was in a situation or position were I couldn't. Helping the world stay safe would just be an extension of that promise."

With a new member The AMP seemed to be getting stronger. For their first task they go to investigate the cause of an explosion while Blaze is crippled by an overpowering sense of pain. The cause of the pain seems to be related to an incident involving the Emeralds she was assigned to protect.

Those same Emeralds were left back at the hotel where the explosion appeared to have happened.

"It was beautiful once."

The man who said these words was standing behind a desk. The man himself was not very unique in how he looked. He was of a medium height with an extra pound or two than was necessary. He had gray hair with a tint of black in them. Combined with the worn, tired look on his face he looked to be an elderly man.

His name was Stanton Archer. He was the president of the country of Mobotropolis. As the cost for his position he had to shoulder all the blame for his country's horrible state and problems. Combined with the way things are with crime meant that being President was more like being a figure head. But that still did not stop him from trying. Stanton had a vision of a better city and a better country that he wished to fulfill. The fact remained, however, that the part of the government responsible for putting through acts and bills that would have realized his dream were so influenced by crime syndicates that his goal was more of a pipe dream. Thus change was out of his grasp.

The history of Mobotropolis as it became a country can be dated back to when it was formerly the Acorn Kingdom. The kingdom had been taken over by a madman and then taken back by a group of freedom fighters. After it was taken back Sonic The Hedgehog had been made king only to be killed by an assassination at the age of 46. His son's take over caused major conflict within the country leading to a revolt. The kingdom was once again destroyed and had been forever made a republic, the dream of its hero king. The republic took the name of its capital, Mobotropolis, and was then involved in more conflicts and wars leading to the present. The last most destructive war that involved G.U.N. and it's new position as a world wide military was the Transcontinental War with the with the Undarian Republic.

"It was beautiful once" He said again. This time with a mournful tone. "I could change it."_ But it would hold no results. _Hethought. "I could make the police crack down on crime or make the secret army attack the gangs. But it wouldn't change a thing. The time when I need G.U.N. the most they say they can't deal with threats that don't concern the world. Uniting Nations my ass." This last part was said mostly in a whisper.

"Which is why I am here. My assistance could bring your city back to its original glory."

The man who said this was in front of the desk Stanton was standing behind. He wore an all black suit and a white mask that let none of his facial features out. He was also large. His voice was dark and he gave off an unsettling aura.

"You know... I believe it was when Sonic was around that there was hope." said Stanton who had heard the man but acted like he didn't. Continuing he said "Pity I wasn't born then. You see I was born in 2155 making me 65 years old. Sometimes I wish that I was born then to see him when he was around" Looking at the masked man in his office he became less sad for his city and more uneasy towards his guest.

"If your implying that you need another Sonic then you might as well give up on the idea. The kind of chaos in your city, no, your entire country would be overwhelming for one person." Continued the masked and (in Stanton's opinion) untrustworthy man.

"What are you getting at?"Asked Stanton. Of course he knew what he was getting at but he still asked anyway.

"You remember the offer I made the last time I visited? It still stands valid."

"I remember. But I can't help but find myself feeling suspicious when this offer comes from a man who won't let me see his face and is the leader of a country that nobody has any information about whatsoever."

"What I look like is none of your business. Now I need some feedback about the offer soon or else I'm going to have to withdraw it." He threatened, changing the subject.

"Your offer is to send your loyal soldiers into my country under my command , not yours, as mercenaries and then 'clean up the city' as you put it." This was said in slight annoyance.

"You know that no matter how hard you try G.U.N. won't help you right?" The masked man said this with a little emphasis. Now he was sanding more closely to the desk. More closely to Stanton. It could have been that he meant G.U.N. would not help his country but it sounded more like they were not going to help _him_**.**

"More time... I just need more time. Please." This time it seemed as if Stanton was neither sad or mournful. He seemed more desperate. Of course...that's because he was. With no way of controlling the army and the police (because both are so corrupt) G.U.N. seemed the only option. But they only handle worldwide threats and warring countries. G.U.N. originally meant Guardian Units of Nations but since the Decade War it was changed to Guardians Uniting Nations.

"Two more weeks... that is all the time I will allow to pass before I will withdraw the offer."The masked man walked away from John and opened the doors that was parallel to his desk. Before he closed them he looked at him taking notice how he looked as if somebody had told him he was going to die. "Two weeks. Your answer should be ready by then... unless the decision is truly to hard to make." That said he closed the doors walking in to the hallway.

The hallway was large and lined with large columns and windows overlooking the city. Walking over to one, the man in the mask looked outside the window. He looked at his watch and then back through the window.

An explosion occurred. It wasn't particularly loud or big but the man was able to see it from where he was at the window.

"Right on schedule."

The mysterious man left as quickly as he had came.

Energy kept running. The feeling like something was pulling him there along with the fact that an explosion occurring in the same place was definitely not unconnected. The fact that Blaze was crippled in pain over something that happened to the chaos emeralds was definitely not good and probably connected .

All together the 3 of them knew something bad had happened.

Silver was looking back and forth between Blaze and Energy while running. He was concerned on a number of levels. First why had Blaze collapsed? If anything bad happened to the sol emeralds Blaze would have surely felt it but not have doubled over in pain about it. Secondly what happened in the Hotel District that would have caused this? Silver put these questions to the back of his mind. They would be answered when they got there.

And after a few more seconds of running they found the source of the explosion.

Three fire trucks that had come earlier were lying on their sides. The men who operated those fire trucks were on the ground looking up at the monstrosity that put the trucks on their sides. In the middle of all the destruction and rubble caused by the explosion was a large machine. It seemed that the center was bowl shaped with the bottom made of glass. Stemming out from it were 4 large tentacle like arms. There was a crest on the front that was shaped like a bald mustached man. The person who seemed to be driving paused to look at the new arrivals. In turn they looked at him.

To say that Silver was surprised would be fairly accurate. The surprise was accurate because the man who was operating the machine was a man Silver and Princess Blaze had known about and fought with for a long time. The man called Eggman Nega.

"Damn. I should have known" Said Silver getting ready to fight.

"Hey Silver." Called Energy.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Who's the fat guy?" Energy said while pointing at the obscenely large man in the machine.

"What? How rude." He Exclaimed insulted. "Although I suppose it is my fault for believing that those two would have told you who I am." Quickly calming down he began to speak in a more polite tone than before. Though this only made him seem more off-putting. "I would introduce myself to you but I think that would be pointless. After all, I know exactly who you all are. But the princess and the psychic might want to tell you who I myself am, **Energy the Hedgehog**."

Energy's eyes widened in surprise as the man said his name with slight venom. _Who is this guy? And how did he know my name? _Energy shook his head to regain his composure as he turned to Silver then looked behind himself at Blaze on his back. "Wait, do you guy's know each other?" He asked looking at the greyish white hedgehog.

"Ya. Unfortunately we do. The guy piloting that machine. His name is Eggman Nega. We've encountered him a few times before. And not for good reason either."

"Is that so." Surveying the street Energy concluded 2 things. The first being that Nega destroyed Silver and Blaze's hotel and the second being that he was their opponent thus explaining what Silver had meant by "not for good reason". Energy then got blaze of his shoulders and rested her on a nearby overturned truck. From her pained yet quiet posture she had passed out from the over whelming pain that had suddenly taken over her. Shifting his attention back to Eggman, he got himself ready by cracking his knuckles and charging his electricity. _This will be a challenge._

Silver also got ready as he glowed a vibrant teal color.

"So you actually plan to fight me." Said Eggman grinning. "Very well then. Feel free to DIE!"

The side panels of the machine he was piloting opened up and several more tube like metal arms sprang out. Just as quickly as they had appeared the arms came rushing at the two hedgehogs. Energy jumped to the left while silver jumped to the right. The arms crashed into the concrete road created a small cloud and crater. Energy, slightly stunned by the attack, sloppily began running towards the mecha from the left to make an attack.

A big mistake.

From the same direction came one of the tentacles making a direct strike to his side and flinging Energy into a wall with a crack and a crater. To make up for the failed move Silver took Eggman's distraction and used his telekinesis to (albeit struggling) lift a large piece of concrete and then threw it at Eggman.

But despite the surprise attack one of the 8 arms knocked the slab at of the way before it could do any damage. Then 4 of the arms came at Silver their bladed yet tiny hands shining in the light.

In a defensive effort Silver shot out a glowing hand forcing the tentacle arms to stop and glow too. But this defense did not last long as a fifth arm flew out from in between the four and socked him in the gut sending him into the over turned firetruck. Silver gasped for his lost wind as another arm came at him with bladed fingers extended. For a moment silver was certain that death would befall him.

But at said moment Energy ran full speed at the arm with an electrically charged fist in front of him. Both arms collided above Silver and the electricity discharged about them. But it lasted only a fraction of a moment as the arm exploded from inside distorting and bloating half the arm. It quickly reeled back to the body where Eggman shortly examined it. He then looked at the beaten and battered forms of Silver and Energy.

"Whats the matter boys? I thought you could do better than that." They only glared at him.

"Perhaps you need a little more motivation. This will do the trick." The arms all started vibrating when he said that and it put the two on edge. They took an attack stance and got ready for what ever would come their way.

And their anticipation was soon justified. All of the vibrating arms then came at the two of them with speed nearly unavoidable. Nearly. The two boys quickly took cover behind the overturned fire truck and felt the wind rush by them as the bulk of the arms flew right above them. But the arms quickly reeled back for another attack

"We cant keep this up Silver. This has to end now" Said Energy with a frustrated look.

"Working on it" Said Silver quickly.

An arm suddenly punched through the bottom of the truck stunning the both of them for a second. Silver then looked towards blaze and back to the truck as an imaginary light bulb went on in his head.

"Energy I want you to take Blaze to a safer place than this."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it damn it! And do it quick because I'll need to you to attack quickly."

* * *

Energy looked at Blaze and then back to Silver. "Alright fine but what ever it is your planning better work" Energy picked up Blaze and ran away from the destroyed street glancing back at Silver. _Be careful _he quickly thought_.  
_

Eggman looked around and waited in anticipation for some form of attack to befall him. _I know I didn't kill them. People like that are hard to kill._ He thought patiently. _Either way I walk away with the emeralds in my possession. _This would have been his complete thought had he not noticed something about the firetruck that almost made him fear for his own life just as Silver had when one of the bladed tentacle arms was about to take his life. It had a glowing blue outline.

"Oh Dear"  
-

The overturned and now badly damaged firetruck groaned a metal protest as it started to float above the ground. It climbed a few feet off the ground revealing a struggling, glowing, and concentrated Silver the hedgehog using his telekinesis to lift the 2 ton truck. He shifted the truck so that it stood up straight before pulling it back. By now his arms were shaking and a great headache had manifested itself from the task of lifting the large and, quite frankly, heavy object. But this would not stop him. He flung the truck as far and as strong as he could at Eggman.

Time slowed as the truck flipped through the air.

And as it struck the mech on its side and threw it off balance. Arms were crumpled and a crater-sized dent had been made to its side, The safety glass bottom starting to crack. It stumbled a few feet more threatening to topple over. Silver allowed himself to hope that that was all it took. But hope can prove to be a useless thing.

"You really don't get it do you? That trick may have been impressive but you've exhausted yourself for nothing!" Shouted Eggman Nega as the machine righted itself once more, utterly crushing Silver's hopes about the fight being over.

Luckily his plan had worked.

The alley 2 blocks away was vacant of the gangs that had taken residence here. It didn't matter

what type of siren it was but if they heard it they bolted. The sound of the firetrucks had that same effect as the gang left the area not wishing to be caught for whatever illegal activities that would transpire. Plus there was that giant robot going Godzilla on the Hotels. So ya there was that to.

Energy thought this was a good as place as ever to set Blaze down. He was sure to be gentle. The last thing he wanted was for a princess to be pissed for any reason whatsoever. Imagine what could happen if he was sued! Yikes.

The task was done and Energy felt guilty almost. He knew that the source of her pain was not him yet he could do nothing as he watched Blaze groan and hold her stomach as if something had decided to rip itself from there. That he left Silver alone to fight the monstrous machine in the street had only made things worse. Even if it was an order.

He was about to leave until he heard Blaze say something. He moved closer and gestured for her to repeat it. _What could it hurt to hear whatever she has to say?_

"I'm sorry that I'm so useless right now. It's sickening to be the damsel in distress." She repeated through strained teeth.

"Hey it's no big deal. Everyone one has" Energy waved his hands about, "one of those days you know."

"Not me. I have a country to look after. And anyway why are you helping us? We've barely even met. Nega is our problem so let us handle it okay?" She said, struggling. It made little sense to her that a kid like this could be so...heroic living on the streets like the rest of the criminals. A person from this part of town would be more likely to take advantage of a situation like this. Yet here he was, this kid whom they just met, participating in a battle that could be the end of him. It made no sense to her. It was a dog eat dog world here.

At her comment Energy became angry. "Did you not here me! I said I would help any way I could! Even if I don't know you I'm not just gonna let you die! It was my promise! My duty! Now stay here and let me help Silver okay. Save the stubborn pride for later!"

That said Energy left the bewildered girl to finish what Silver started. Blaze could only stare in shock at the outburst that had transpired. True she and Silver went against the grain in this 'dog eat dog' world yet still the hedgehog walking away had more of what they already had. Spirit.

Energy ran back to the Hotel District as fast as he could. He didn't know what it was that Silver had planned but he was ready to do his best. And as he got closer the louder the call of the power that was beckoning him earlier got.

He had just arrived as the Machine was stumbling backwards it's left tentacles crumpled like paper and . He knew this was his chance so he took it. Energy quickly jumped. The electricity that had been born with him and fueling it self inside moved to his tightening fist crackling frighteningly as he sped towards the newly balanced machine. He brought his fist forward for what he was sure would be the finishing blow.

It was quick and almost unnoticed but 2 of the tentacles came and blocked the attack as best they could. Lightning arched around all over the place while Energy seemed to stay floating in the air trying to make the unmoving arms budge. Yet the moment soon ended and 2 more armed tentacles grabbed Energy and flung him right down into the pavement once more. Energy coughed up blood from the impact and lost his breath.

The arms pulled him back before he could recover and slammed him down on the small platform behind Nega. Weird chained and wired shackles quickly sprang out gripping on to his wrists and ankles pinning Energy in a kneeling position. At this Eggman merely grinned at the sight. The hedgehog was now kneeling to Eggman Nega. The thought had disgusted Energy and gave the fat man a short instance of pleasure. So Energy instead started glaring at the overweight man.

Silver was utterly appalled at what he thought for sure would stop the madman in his tracks. Normally Blaze would have played a large part in this. The actual encounters between Silver & Blaze and Eggman Nega were short and the two almost never had to fight this hard. But with Blaze incapacitated and Energy captured while Silver exhausted himself earlier had made this more of a challenge.

"It seems that I have you in a bind Silver. And where is that Princess you seem to always be with hmm?" Said the man somehow managing to insult Silver with that venomous voice of his.

Silver could only struggle to speak "How dare you! If you hurt her I'll-I'll" Silver could only glare from this point on.

"So she's incapacitated at this moment is she? How terrible" He said in mock sympathy " I had wished to eradicate you all at once but I suppose that I'll just have to make do with what I've got."

"I won't let you do that Eggman." Eggman turned around and saw that Energy was standing up. He looked more confident and Eggman quickly knew that he was about to release an attack. But he was prepared.

"Connecting me to your machine was a big mistake you bastard. Now you'll really be sorry"

But the man was not scared. In fact there was the slightest hint of a smile on his face. Yet undeterred, Energy released as much electricity as he could muster straight down his shackles causing the voltage to spark and arc all around the machine. Especially Around the glass bottom. But nothing happened until the electricity turned stark white and immediately turned back around to Energy. Caught off guard and confused Energy was overwhelmed with pain. A second later, he fell back down to the platform on his back.

"Hee hee, What was that you said about making me sorry hedgehog? I must have overestimated you for I surely thought that you would be smarter then that. But then again I should have known that a filthy street rat wouldn't know a thing about Neural Electro Amplifiers and related redirection technology." Turning back around he addressed Silver. "Would you like to fight back as well? At this point such a feat would be utterly and completely...stupid."

"How dare you Eggman! He's just an innocent. And Blaze. What did you do to Blaze! I won't let you win. Even If I have to destroy you to do it!" Boiling over with anger, eyes dilated, his psychic powers reached their maximum. And as a result he glowed a vibrant blue aura and everything around him obtained the same glow. Even some of the buildings. Had anyone else been there they would have been truly frightened. Right now Silver was looking most frightening.

But the fat man, however scared he himself was, kept his cool. He knew exactly what to say. "Don't be rash Silver. If you do that then I'll just have to do this." He brought up a small device and pressed the smell red button on top. White electricity quickly surrounded energy once more and he screamed loudly. His body began tossing about both in agony and from muscle spasms. Then it stopped and smoke trailed out from Energy.

"It's quite effective." Eggman began "The Neural Amplifiers are giving him a taste of his own medicine. Though to be more accurate he's really suffering from forced seizures then an actual electrocution."

"I'll kill you!" Yelled an angry Silver, his powers now threatening to destroy him instead of helping him as the blue aura became darker. But Silver would not kill the man. No matter how mad and blood lusted he got, deep down Silver was afraid to kill.

"Lets think about that Silver. If you try and kill me you most certainly risk the death of this poor hedgehog and maybe even the princess. As successful as you might be we both know you won't do it. So just give up. Your friends have better chances at my mercy then at your anger. Just face it. You've lost."

"I (cough) said I won't let you win."

Surprised, the doctor and Silver looked at the trembling form of Energy. He stood shaking and panting but his eye's seemed to burn with passion.

"You can still move? But how! I just gave the equivalence of an epileptic seizure!" The fat man Yelled.

"I promised that I would help anyone in need even if I should be helping myself instead. So I won't let you win. Even if it means killing myself I won't let you win!"

"You would risk your very life to help someone you would barely know?"

Energy, thinking the voice was Eggman Nega's, and somehow not noticing the tremendous spike in the power he felt earlier yelled "YES! It was my promise you hear!".

"Then it seems you really are the one."

The sol emeralds on the glass bottom of the mecha began glowing a blinding light. Energy and Eggman looked down to the source while Silver protected his eyes from the light. A wind suddenly kicked up and a ringing began in Energy's ears. Then the light grew and consumed everything in the surrounding area. Cars, debris, and the buildings were indistinguishable with light. Energy was theonly one able to keep an eye open his attention now focused on the phenomenon. He didn't even notice that his shackles had snapped from some unknown force.

In the chaos, everything became silent.

Energy awoke confused and dazed. He stood up and took in the surroundings. _Where am I? Wasn't I just fighting? What Happened? _Around him was nothing but white dotted and littered with debris. The debris appeared to be columns and building sides with intricate patterns carved on to them. From the looks of it, Energy thought they looked more like pieces from an ancient civilization rather then battle debris from the Hotel district.

Energy started walking in what he thought was the north direction. But the way this plane was made Energy fell like He was trying to get lost. More thoughts about where he could be and why flew threw his mind. But only one answer came to his mind. And it all was related to the voices he heard before the light. But before he could continue his train of thought he suddenly felt as if he was being watched and-

"Energy"

The white hedgehog quickly turned around. His eyes then widened in surprise at the sudden arrival of the 7 figures that were standing directly behind him. Aside from being over ten feet tall, Energy was surprised mainly at how fast they appeared. And each of the big figures wore majestic yet intimidating medieval armor with a cloak partially covering parts of their body. On top of that the armor and cloaks of the seven Knights was a unique color. From left to right there was a blue and red Knight, A female green Night, A gold Knight who stood tallest out of them all, another female Knight but Light Blue in color, and two more knights that were purple and gray.

The gray Knight turned to the Gold one and said "This is the chosen one? I told you we should have gone with the fox! He was much more stronger then him. Heck even the porcupine would have been a better choice!"

The red one snapped back to the gray one and said angrily "Don't be an idiot! You know the code! Who ever enters first must be the one! You would dare break the code for some personal preference!"

"I was just saying.. no need to get mad. And besides I always thought that code of system was flawed anyway."

At this the blue one spoke up "Weren't you the one who promoted the code idea in the first place?"

As the large Knights bickered amongst each other the gold Knight remained silent. And Energy, after regaining his composure during the exchange, finally decided to speak up.

"HEY! I don't wanna interrupt but do you think you could talk about me like that somewhere else? And for that matter where am I even? What happened? And more importantly, Who are you people!"

Now silent, the Knights stood back as the largest stepped forward. The gold Knight who appeared to be the leader finally spoke for himself. "Energy the Hedgehog, this place you are in is our pocket dimension. Our domain if you will." His voice was humble yet more booming then the rest. "We have gone by many names. Some of which have pleased us and insulted us. While others were more in between."

The blue one said to himself "Personally I prefer the one about us being Virtues and all that."

In response the lighter Blue said "Honestly, I think the name about us being Masters of the World was better. Although-"

"Enough! Energy, while our names do not matter the best name that describes us now is more familiar then you realize. To put it simply, we are the Sol Emeralds."

There is a fire on the streets and a mystery to unfold. Men with power at their finger tips plot their next step setting the fates of our heroes corrupted city in possible jeopardy. But the only protection has other interests and even Energy's new power may not be able to even the odds. Just who is the Bird who calls himself Z, the porcupine who hails from the arctic, and the mobian who is single handedly destroying the corruption under Anthony Bigot?

And more importantly, will the A.M.P. Pay their pizza bill?

All this and more in The Chronicles of Energy the Hedgehog Chapter 4: The Soul and the Sword.

After maybe more than a year I finally finished chapter 3. next chapter will start soon but finish in...forever. Ah well.

Review please and pitch some ideas why don't ya. I like getting suggestions even if I have figured out how this story is going to go.

With Respect Energy-The-Hedgehog


	5. The Soul and The Sword

Disclaimer: the author of this story does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

things may not be clear right now but the events of conspiracy never are. Energy does not know how much of a blessing his new power is. Neither does he know the responsibility behind it.

And for those of you who think Eggman Nega is the run of the mill antagonist and is just plain evil I assure that there is no such thing. There are only people with their own ambitions, dreams and purposes that make them who they are. Surely you will realize this after the saga has ended. But that is a bridge so far off that crossing it is not the biggest issue.

And now... On with the show!

Chapter 4: The Soul and the Sword

Last time on The Chronicles Of Energy the Hedgehog-

The newly formed Association of Mobian Protectors, shortened to A.M.P., responds to the call of destruction in the Hotel District. But the trip is not easy and a member falls to a mysterious pain before arrival. Silver and Energy continued anyway as the urgency of the situation could not allow otherwise. Once they arrived it was revealed that Eggman Nega was the culprit who had come for the Sol Emeralds and to take the lives of our heroes.

And so the battle commenced. Our heroes fought valiantly but it was to little to stop the rampaging fat man. And as the battle reached it's climax Energy was suddenly captured leaving Silver and his rage to built tremendously. But the hedgehog's rising power did not phase Eggman Nega. His hold on Energy had forced Silver to do nothing but let his anger boil over. It had seemed as though all was lost.

But still Energy did not give up shouting his promise and will to help those in need to the world. And at that moment a curious thing happened to the battlefield. The Sol Emeralds released their power engulfing the street in bright light and sending Energy to their domain. Where they revealed themselves to him.

"We are the Sol Emeralds."

Energy absorbed this information as best he could. From battling the biggest threat to the world with some of the most well known heroes to ending up here talking to some of the most powerful objects in the world during an afternoon had been a bit much. Any normal day for him meant patrol and the occasional criminal activity. But this was over the top. Still wrapped up in his own thoughts he failed to notice that the knights were arguing once more. At least until the Gold knight lost his patience again.

"ENOUGH!"

WHAM!

The knight stomped the ground so hard Energy was flung into the air before crashing to the ground once more. As for the other knights they had to hold onto themselves while they backed away.

After the shock wave dissipated Energy got back on his feet once more. _Its a wonder they even remain together at all! Just how many times have they done this? _

"I apologize for my...associates behavior. There have been times when it has gotten incredibly aggravating as you can clear see." The knight gestured to the landscape around him and energy suddenly realized why there was debris every. _Where there might have been an alter, those knights must have gotten so angry that it was destroyed!_ " Now back to the matter at hand, you were brought here by our signal Energy. I'm sure that you know what I mean if you think back to before your battle."

"Signal? Wait you mean that weird feeling I got and the pain Blaze felt! Why did you do that to her! And what do you mean I was brought here!"

The red knight sighed and then said "Must you be so impatient and question everything? Gold is getting to that."

The gold knight, ignoring the red knight's outburst, continued "While it is unfortunate that the Sol Guardian experienced what she felt, that was merely a side effect of our beacon. It's true purpose was to bring you to us."

"Once it became clear that you were worthy during your fight, we brought you to this world." Finished the female Light Blue Knight.

"What we are about to offer you is the greatest of responsibilities and the greatest of strengths."

Energy gulped. It sounded really important...but he was ready for it. "Geez it sounds like your asking me to save the world or something!" He said laughing.

"In the future that may be the case." Calmly said by the Gold Knight.

"huh?"

"Now... behold!" The Gold Knight thrust his hand forward and there materialized a sword. Not just any sword, for the mere shape and appearance beheld truly magnificent craftsmanship. It curved slightly and shone brightly in the light. The handle was wrapped with red velvet and the white metal hand guard was rectangular in shape. Even though the swords appearance, as impressive as it was, was relatively standard there was something else about that put Energy in awe towards it. Like it had the aura of an actual swordsman in it.

"This blade you see before you was crafted by one of the most skilled black smiths ever and wielded by a swordsman no one has ever been able to match in skill. And they were both the same person. All in all this blade could stand on par with the legendary Excalibur and suffer not even a dent."

"Whoa... and your going to give it to me?" Energy asked bewildered at the history of the blade before him.

"No. The blade of Zumatsu can only be wielded by the Sol Warrior and the powers gifted to him. What we are offering you is not the blade free of cost but a very important responsibility."

"And what is that?"

The Green Knight stepped forward and addressed Energy. "There is a great threat looming in the future. One that has been our fear for the longest of times."

Under his breath Energy said Eggman Nega's name realizing just what this threat of theirs was. If the mad scientist wasn't stopped from doing...whatever he was planning it would surely mean the fall of Mobius. This thought scared Energy and pushed towards the idea of taking up this responsibility, whatever it was, offered before him.

But the Knights heard what he had said and turned to look at each other. But the moment as short and they turned back to the hedgehog seemingly surprised that he knew what they were talking about.

"Energy. If you take this blade and the abilities that come with it, it will be your task to protect the world. I know that you promised to help others but becoming the our chosen warrior, the Sol Warrior, may be more than you care to take. If you back out now we will respect your wishes and understand your reasoning."

Energy looked down and considered his options. From what they were asking of him the responsibility could and would be a strain on him. But so would neglecting his health and problems to help others. And he was happy to make such sacrifices. So Energy made his decision and looked back at the knights. His determination showing clearly.

"You already know my promise. I yelled it out before I was taken here. If the world needs me more then anything then you can bet I won't fail it! I accept the responsibility!"

"Then this blade is yours...and you are the Sol Warrior." That said the Blade of Zumatsu floated into his hands. A dark blue sheath materializing on his back and a tattered white scarf appearing and covered the black crest on Energy's chest. A sensation like wings folding themselves around him came and passed as a new power bubbled within.

Once that was over the world around him became increasingly white and bright until Energy could no longer see the debris or the knights. Nausea swept over him and he blacked out of consciousness. The last thing he heard was the voice of the gold knight.

"When you return Sol Warrior, you will experience a power like no other."

When the hedgehog faded out of existence from their domain the Knights all released a weary sigh. Acting was one of their many strong suits and no other warrior chosen by them ever got an inkling of the reality of the Knights constant stress. They weren't lying about the fear they had held. It hung over the knights for a millennium now. While they had always tried to remain distant from their works, like an artist, they could never truly deny that they didn't feel connected to the tragedy and success that they create. They had chosen countless warriors from billions of candidates who did not deserve tragedy but were thrust into it otherwise. And they could never deny or admit that their hands were, in some way, responsible or involved. Pain had numbed them, but they could never be oblivious to it.

The Green Knight turned to the Gold Knight to ask his most repeated question. "Was this really such a good idea?"

The gold Knight looked at the Green Knight. His question was valid, but did need clarification.

He clarified "I mean, is it wise to give a boy who can manipulate electricity and reach great speeds the ability of Sol Power?"

The Gold Knight paused. It was a fair question, that he already knew. He had answered it many times before. It was the question of corruption. And the answer was always different... but also easy.

"The boy... Energy the Hedgehog... has gifts. That is true. But gifts; They can be curses. We k

now this better then anyone. That boy has a lonely fate ahead of him. He may pull through for us, but after that... all I see is tragedy."

The Knights were solemn once more. Then, The Grey Knight, in a voice that was softer but just as commanding as Gold's, spoke.

"Funny isn't it? Tragedy, Cruelty, and Comedy seem to be the only constants in life. And you know the old formula. Comedy equals tragedy plus time."

In another place different from the streets of Mobotropolis and the domain of the Sol Emeralds, appeared a being. This being looked much like a hedgehog and much like Energy the Hedgehog. Yet there were slight differences between him and Energy. He only had two quills and his eyes were purple and not connected. He also had strange markings and symbols all across his body. One such marking was largely printed on his torso.

The being looked around at the place he had transported to. He was standing on a giant stone pillar that was 25 meters in diameter. Looking over the side he saw that the pillar was so far up that he could not see a bottom. There were other pillars seemingly floating here and there that were just as large and wide as the one he was standing on. He also saw that there were floating disks that had ranging sizes as well.

"So"The figure began, "This is my new home."

Circumstances have now changed. The lives of their friends are now at stake and the fate of the world's survival will soon be at risk. Distractions are infinite and the Enemy is using them to his advantage while cultivating Energy and his friends views of himself. He is not just some petty villain hoping for world domination like his ancestors, he is the decider of life for the world itself. But with Energy's new powers and destiny it is inevitable that these two beings will clash!

Next Time in the Chronicles of Energy the hedgehog, Energy releases his power and the history of Silver's quest is revealed.

All of this in Chapter 5: Fire In the Sky, Smoke On the Water.

Fun Fact- I was planning on having this chapter be longer, and was hoping to give it the title of the next chapter coming.

Sorry for delay, I'm just lazy and school doesn't like me to have free time.

With Respect

Energy-The-Hedgehog


End file.
